Conventional bounce back nets and targets for use in sports have been constructed of nylon or fibre nets suspended within a frame by springs or other elastic members. A disadvantage of such nets is that they are relatively expensive and require unnecessary labor to manufacture. An example of such a net is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,451.
A low profile rebounding apparatus for use in hockey is also known in the art. This apparatus uses an elastic band stretched in a triangular shape around three vertical supporting members with a rather elaborate tensioning mechanism. Such apparatus is unusable for anything other than low passes during hockey practice. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,045.